


Secret Side Quest

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [41]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Needy Yusuke, Non-Graphic Smut, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform, Yusuke tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Day 6: Phantom ThiefThe team gets separated during a routine afternoon of dungeon crawling, and the adrenaline has an unexpected effect.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Secret Side Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoonoosKitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/gifts).



Joker and Panther are patching up Mona’s tiny cat feet, trying to sooth the burns from the last run in with Rangda. Mona is still fussing when they hear it. The chains.

“Aw shit!” Ryuji runs back to the group. “Gotta go now!” He snatches up the cat as everyone else follows behind. He’s coming from the direction of the escalator leading up, cutting off the one known route on this floor. They’re much slower on foot, the chains sound far too close for comfort.

They’ve reached uncharted territory, a fork in the path that branches into two more paths a little ways down. With little thought, the thieves charge forward, splitting up at random down the tunnels. Joker spots a vent above a small alcove in the dead end and dashes toward it, the rattling of chains still following him. He looks to see who if anyone is behind him and finds only Fox. He beckons him to him while running backwards, activating the grappling hook and snatching Fox up with him in a fluid motion.

Above the tracks, they’re safe from the immediate danger of being attacked by the reaper, but they’re still trapped. With little effort, he kicks through the vent cover and leads the way through the surprisingly spacious shaft. He follows the draft to an opening on a platform, on a higher or lower floor it’s hard to say. No one else is here yet.

Joker sprints up the escalator to check to see if there’s any sign of the others. Aside from the whistling winds from distant trains and the occasional footfall of far off shadows, it’s silent. He senses a presence behind him just as rhythmic thumping begins.

Joker attempts to locate the source of the thumping sound. He looks around until he feels Fox’s breath on his neck. His tail is swinging wildly, his ears twitching as he peers down the corridor into the dark tunnel. Joker grabs the accessory to quiet the thumping but instead receives something between a yelp and a bark.

Startled, he looks up at Fox to see him biting his lip, his face red as his ears continue to twitch. His face.... Where did his mask go? And did he just magically grow the ears between now and the first sign of the reaper? Fox’s glassy eyes land on him, and the expression he’s making quickens Akira’s pulse. He quietly takes him by the hand and leads him back down the escalator.

“Yusuke?” Joker asks when they make it to the waiting room on the platform.

“It moves on its own, but no one has ever touched it before. A-and so firmly...!” He wraps his arms around himself as a shiver runs through him. The tail is still thumping against the seats as Yusuke eyes his leader, a new, distinct impression appearing in his thief suit.

Joker removes his coat and drapes it neatly on the back of a nearby seat before pulling his gloves tighter. He takes a seat and beckons Fox over to him by patting his lap.

Fox eagerly crawls to him, resting his gloved hands on Joker’s thighs and gazing up at him, awaiting his next order, his tail wagging impatiently. Joker parts Fox’s bangs just enough to place a soft kiss on his forehead then each cheek then the tip of his nose. From that alone, Fox seems to have melted into a docile, mewling puddle.

Joker plants a long, hard kiss on Fox’s lips, the latter allowing the former’s tongue inside without hesitation. Fox pushes closer, their noses now brushing with each twist of the head, his back arches as his chest desperately searches for that of his leader. Joker uses the position to go for his tail again, a sort of on switch for the other boy. Fox tries to get even closer, pulling at Joker’s shirt, arms, anything he would allow him to hold on to.

Joker breaks the kiss and turns Fox’s head to the side so he can go to work on his right ear as he slowly pulls at the large o-ring zipper. Fox yips again, bouncing slightly where he kneels, and after too short a time, Joker pulls away, much to Fox’s apparent disappointment.

“Up,” Joker pats his lap once more. Fox climbs onto the seats, draping himself face-down across his leader’s lap, his tail swishing madly. Joker pulls the top of Fox’s jumpsuit down to expose his shoulders where he plants three kisses and a small bite. As Fox squirms from the contact, Joker takes a firm handful of the tail in his left hand and teases each of Fox’s nipples with the right.

Fox’s gasp turns into a moan as Joker continues to play with him. He tries to push himself up, but the costume’s position on his arms limits their use. He whines impatiently, scrambling for any way to get up.

Joker is enjoying this version of Fox, the strong, calculating swordsman reduced to the simpering mess lightly bound and grinding on his lap. He can’t help but laugh; it’s the only thing keeping him from losing it and taking the other right here.

“Alright,” he murmurs as he pulls Fox up to sit across his lap. He sits patiently as Fox whines and runs his blue gloves up and down Joker’s biceps, through his hair, down his chest, his nonverbal pleas earning him one of Joker’s signature smirks.

“What would you like?” Joker holds Fox’s chin up. Fox bites his lip as his face goes scarlet and his tail thumps against Joker’s leg. “Hm?” He asks again.

A desperate hum escapes before Fox pushes himself up to straddle his leader’s lap. He looks Joker in the eye, clearly hoping this answer will suffice.

Joker smirks again. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Fox knits his eyebrows and slowly rests his hands on Joker’s shoulders, exploring the surprisingly strong muscles underneath as he settles his knees properly. He still looks so shy; it’s too cute for Joker to continue torturing him. He pushes his hips up once. Fox finally frees his lip as a small cry forces its way out of his mouth, his lip a deep pink drawing Joker’s attention. He pushes upward again, and that seems to do it.

Fox takes one of Joker’s hands and guides it to his tail before he buries one hand in Joker’s mane and braces himself against the wall behind them with the other. He pushes his hips forward with as much pressure as he can, the seams of their pants adding extra pressure and making them both cry out.

Joker wraps an arm around Fox’s back and works the tail in his hand as if it were the member currently rubbing against his own.

Fox is already close; his tail is starting to fight the attention it previously demanded. Joker tightens his grip on it and nibbles Fox’s collarbone.

A lewd sound at a pitch Joker never expected him to be capable of tears from Fox’s mouth as his eyes close, face scrunches in what could be pain, fingertips pull at Joker’s hair and dig into his shoulder, hips freezing in place before juddering forward hard, a few droplets landing on Joker’s stomach.

Joker nearly falls apart at Fox’s reaction. He’s content to watch him come down from his high and allows the tail to shake free of his grasp. He’s caught off guard by Fox’s hand darting down to his still-aching member.

“Ah! F-Fox y...ou don’t-“ his words are silenced by the greedy, determined look in Fox’s eyes, the tighter grip around him as he picks up speed. Joker sighs in between panting. “Fox...” he breathes out as he buries his face in Fox’s shoulder. Fox gives a small growl before he pulls at Joker’s hair again, holding his head up and staring him straight in the eye as his leader moans his release.

They sit like this for a time, clinging to each other as they calm down. When Joker’s eyes come back into focus, he can see Fox’s eyes watching him, his adoration apparent even behind his returned mask. Joker helps him straighten and zip his suit before they stand.

There’s still time before the others make it to them, a wait time during which they sit opposite each other, laughing occasionally as one gets one last tremor of pleasure, Fox’s tail now quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Noonoo, I’m still very much obsessed with the tail. This absolutely pales in comparison to your one shots, but I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
